This invention relates to fastener apparatus, and more particularly to theft-resistant apparatus for attaching an object to a platform or other object.
The problems of securing valuable machinery such as office equipment and typewriters against theft and vandalism are formidable and well known. Each year millions of dollars are lost through the unauthorized removal of such property, but until now no ready solution to this problem has been available.
The present invention, however, provides a simple, economical and easily manufactured means for preventing the theft of such equipment. The fastener apparatus disclosed herein can be easily installed to secure the widest range of office equipment, and when properly installed it resists all efforts to wrench, chisel, pry, hammer or saw it free from the equipment which it attaches to a desk, platform or other object.